A day at the mall
by Octtipus
Summary: Naruto and the boys hit the mall! What will they do? Which lotion will they choose? Who will attend their fashion show? What will happen when they visit Victoria's Secret? Oneshot.


Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shino, Lee, and Shikamaru spend their day at the mall

**This is our first fanfiction. We know you think it sucks, and it does. But review it anyway. We accept constructive criticism.**

**Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shino, Lee, and Shikamaru spend their day at the mall! :D **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto.**

"OMG! Isn't this like, the CUTEST top EVAH?!" Naruto asked, when he and his peeps went to the MALL.

"Hey! Where'd ya get that? Do they have that in magenta?" Shino asked.

"No, but they have it in hot pink! Isn't that so totally awesome?!" Naruto struck poses in front of a camera that Neji was holding.

"Ya! Work it!" Neji said as he took several shots of Naruto. "Yeah! Now that's sexy!"

"OMG! I saw the hottest shoes. They were at Victoria's Secret!! We totally have to get them!" Sasuke exclaimed! "And they're only 499.99 plus tax!"

Naruto squealed. "Oh my gosh! I LOVE Victoria's Secret! Kakashi gave me a 100 gift card to there! I'm gonna check out the cosmetics section!"

Shikamaru, who was until now filing his nails, exclaimed in a high-pitched, girly voice, "They're having a sale on eyeshadow! I saw the perfect shade to bring out your eyes yesterday!"

Naruto gasped. "Eyeshadow is gonna bring out my eyes?! Screw you cosmetics section!"

"To the lingerie section!!" Lee shouted into the heavens.

"EWW!! Like, I just totally got the worst mental image!! EWW!!" Shino shouted.

Inside Victoria's Secret:

"Wow Shikamaru! This really does bring out the brown in my eyes!" Naruto shouted.

Everybody sweat dropped.

"Uhh, sure. You know what? I think this blush would totally bring out the green in your cheeks!!" Shikamaru commented.

"REALLY?!" Naruto tried some of the blush. "Oh…. My…. Gosh…. IT REALLY DOES BRING OUT THE GREEN IN MY CHEEKS!!"

Lee scoffed. "That's not green! That's purple! Don't you know your colors Naruto?"

"Oh yeah?! Well maybe you're colorblind!! I scoff back!!" Naruto sneezed. "AAAACHOOO!!"

"God bless you!!" Neji said.

"Wow, we finally got a day off!!" Sakura exclaimed as she and Ino, Hinata, and Tenten strolled through Victoria's Secret.

"Yeah, who would have thought that we would finally get a break?" Tenten said.

"Hey! Isn't that Naruto and his groupies?" Ino asked.

"Oh my gosh, it is!! What are they doing? I think they're…"

Naruto and his groupies were having a mini fashion show at the fitting rooms. Each person would strut down the aisle and strike poses for pictures taken by Neji.

"All are welcome to Naruto and Friends' Fashion Show!! Ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats as the show will shortly begin" Naruto announced loudly to a group of stuffed animals.

"No, it's not Naruto and Friends' Fashion Show! It's Sasuke and Friends' Fashion Show! And there are no other gentlemen here…" Sasuke glared at Naruto, who scratched his head.

"………….." the girls thought as they watched the ridiculous fashion show begin.

"And this wonderful fashion show starts with…………… SHINO!!"

"WTF!!" the girls shouted at once as Shino came out, strutting down the aisle with his beautiful gown on.

"Watch that man make some moves!!"

The girls watched in terror as the hideous fashion show continued.

"Naruto and Friends' Fashion Show was brought to you by the new super awesome clown Barbie ® dolls!! Thanks for sponsoring us!" Naruto announced as they were at the end of the fashion show. "AND THE CROWD GOES WILD!!"

silence

The girls quietly walked away, and the boys headed to Bath and Body Works.

"WOW!! I am totally going to try all the lotion!" Sasuke shouted as he stated to dash into the store. "I LOVE cucumber melon! Or maybe I should get the cherry blossom one. Ooooo! Or the mango mandarin one! OMG! They have tropical passion fruit! Which one should I get?!"

"I think you should get cucumber melon. It's the BEST!" Neji exclaimed. "Well, I'm going to get it. This will be AWESOME."

"Ok, I'll get cucumber melon too! Then we'll be LOTION BUDDIES!!" Sasuke happily said.

"YAY!" they hollered together. "This is the best store EVER!"

After an hour of searching for the perfect hand sanitizer, they finally finished shopping. They headed to the food court.

"I'm going to get fat! To Mc Donalds!" Sasuke said. "I want a big mac, a double cheese burger, 3 large fries, 10 chicken nuggets with barbecue sauce, 4 fish fillets, and a large soda."

"Wow, watch Sasuke indulge himself with fattening food!" Naruto shouted. "Omg! He's getting FAT!! RUN AWAY FROM THE FAT DUDE!!"

Soon, Sasuke exploded and the whole world had a nuclear explosion.

"So, why don't we come back tomorrow?" Lee asked.

"Sure!" everyone said. I wonder what will happen tomorrow……………….


End file.
